Will you
by snekochan
Summary: A question with an answer.


A/N: A piece of randomness that popped into my head… It wouldn't go away. Takes place after Phantom Planet.

I don't own Danny Phantom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Will you marry me?" The girl stood, looking between the ring clenched in her hand and the black haired boy before her. Her parents had told her to stay away; his family was strange, and the boy was no better. It hadn't worked. She'd taken one look into those large blue eyes and had had to go over. Who cared if her parents liked him or not?

"Will you marry me?" She repeated, straitening her shoulders beneath her pink tee-shirt. The boy stood, not bothering to brush away the sand from his knees before grinning, his chubby fingers clasping her tiny hands over the plastic ring.

"Sure." Five year old Danny said, smiling. "I'm Danny. What's your name?" The little girl blushed, smiling as she picked at the frilly pink dress her mother had forced her to wear.

"My parents call me Samantha," she said quietly, leaning closer and shooting a glare at the couple chatting with the teacher. "But I like Sam." He nodded, taking her hand.

"I like Sam too." he said. "Well, do you wanna make a sand castle?" he pointed to the sand box where he'd been playing. A few minutes later, they were joined by dark skinned boy fiddling with a box painted with little dials and buttons.

"My mom said I can get a real one when I turn six," he announced proudly, before teasing Danny about the ring. "I'm Tucker."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPD

Danny swallowed, knocking on the heavy wooden door, his fingers playing with the thin chain around his neck.

There was no way.

"Hey Danny." He forced a smile on his face, then motioned to her too close the door, not that he really had to. They had nothing to hide now. Hadn't had anything to hide since they were fourteen. Taking a deep breath, he transformed, scooping her up.

"Feel like going for a flight?" He asked, before springing aloft, welcoming her arms around his neck.

"When haven't I?" Sam laughed, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Well, apart from when we were supposed to by studying for those exams."

"Hey, you wanted to get away that time. I was actually trying to study!"

There was no way she would remember.

"For once!" Sam brushed her hair from her face. "Once your parents started taking care of some of the weaker ghosts, you sure kicked in with your school work."

"Yeah well…" Danny shrugged, landing. The Goth woman frowned, looking around at the drooping building and over-grown play equipment.

"Danny?" He changed back into his human self, leading her to a small red square, kneeling in the grass, trying not to feel too nervous at the perplexed look on her face. "Isn't this our preschool?" she laughed, touching the tipped over slide. "I remember this." Danny stayed kneeling as she wandered around the yard. "It sure is old. They closed it a couple years after we left, didn't they? I'm surprised they didn't tear it down."

"They tried too." Danny said from the red square. "Apparently, every time they tried too, a ghost would scare them off."

"Really." Sam raised an eyebrow, turning around. "And would that be why we're here? Because I don't see anything." she blinked, her lips tipping up. "Deja vu. Hey Danny? Do you remember when we first met?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yeah." she chuckled. "I did ask you to marry me-" she blinked at the sudden coolness on her palm.

A thin -real- gold ring winked up at her.

"I didn't give you a ring that day." Danny said, apologetically, pulling the chain from around his neck to show her the little plastic ring. "It doesn't fit anymore, but I still- oof!"

"I think I can forgive the twenty year wait." Then she couldn't talk.

"I hope that's not the only twenty year wait you can manage." Danny warned when they finally broke off the kiss. "It's going to take about that long to get the house fixed up." he jerked his thumb towards the old preschool building.

Luckily, it didn't take that long.


End file.
